Strawberry Cigarettes
by GirlDhalia
Summary: Simple smut. Suikarin.


Hello everybody. (◕‿◕✿)

This is my first fanfiction, and I hope all readers enjoy it.  
As for comments, I won't get butthurt about criticism, so please leave some if you'd like, but please remember that this is my first fanfiction. Keep it criticism, not bashing.

Also, Karin and Suigetsu will be a bit OOC, I apologize if that's not your preference.

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, or the characters mentioned, but this story idea is mine.

Enjoy.

•

She was beautiful.  
A bright light shone onto the stage, her red hair and eyes shining in the blinding sensation.  
Lacey black lingerie hugged her dangerous curves, contrasting gorgeously against her porcelain skin.

Karin's red polished nails scraped against the pole. It wasn't hard to be attractive to the perverts in this gentleman's club. They could get off to a girl of her caliber even when she was clothes and had her glasses on.

Her ruby eyes had been locked onto one certain man all night.

She could tell he wasn't like most of the other perverted men that she saw in her line of work, (which is indeed pole dancing, if you haven't noticed.) He had a few friends with him earlier, and they left one by one, leaving him alone.

The quiet man held a cigarette between his pointer and middle finger. Naturally, he'd had a bit to drink, but he didn't get obnoxiously drunk. She found that attractive. His hair was an oddly light color, almost white, and hung to his shoulders. His eyes - they captured her the most. A gorgeous, vibrant purple.

Karin bit her plump bottom lip.  
Oh, how a man like that turned her on. But, men like that didn't fall for strippers, but for powerful women that didn't flaunt themselves.

She simply dismissed any chance of being with this mystery man, and finished her shift of degrading herself.

The man stayed seated as Karin stepped off of the stage, walking to her dressing room.

One glance into the mirror, and she felt like crying.

"I hate this job.." She muttered, sliding her glasses back on.

"Why don't you quit?"

And unknown voice disrupted her train of thought. Karin spun around, her eyes only meeting those of the man that she'd found attractive.  
The red haired woman fought the urge to blush and giggle like a small school girl.

"You aren't supposed to be in here."  
She simply remarked, gathering her normal clothing.  
"There are a lot of things I'm not supposed to be, but I'd rather not go through and try to fix them. I am what I am, like I am in this room."  
He gave a toothy grin, and this time, a hardly noticeable blush exploded onto Karin's cheeks.

She liked his teeth.

"You should leave, Im about to."  
She kept her back toward him, attempting to cover her blush as she pulled her normal clothing on once more.

"I haven't even gotten to introduce myself," The man stepped closer to Karin, holding his hand out  
"Suigetsu Hozuki."  
'Suigetsu...moon reflecting onto water...how romantic...'  
Karin thought, shaking his hand.  
"Karin Uzumaki. May I ask you something?"

He waved her question off at first, taking a seat in the chair that loitered in the corner, pulling a cigarette from his jacket pocket.

"Do you mind?"  
Karin shook her head in response.  
Suigetsu lit the cigarette.  
"Alright, ask away."  
He said casually, breathing in the smoke, blowing it out again.

"Why're you here? I can tell you're not into flimsy, slutty girls, so what're you doing here?"

He took a second to answer.  
"I mainly came because I have stupid, perverted friends, and you're right, I'm not," he stood once more  
"But you're not a flimsy, slutty girl, I could see it as you were performing, you're different. You're aura is attractive."

'Damn, that's a good answer..'

"And, may I say,"  
Suigetsu ran his fingers delicately through her hair  
"You look even more beautiful with glasses and clothing."

She couldn't stop herself from blushing at that. And, she did. Obviously.

A bright red, matching her hair and eyes, exploded onto her cheeks.  
No one had ever called her beautiful.

Suigetsu let out a soft chuckle that shook her back to reality.  
"You seem afraid. Have I frightened you?"

Her true answer was yes.  
Maybe.  
She'd done this once before.  
A gorgeous man flattered her with sweet words and took her virginity.  
Only to leave.

"No..I'm not afraid, I do need to get home, however." She pulled away hesitantly from Suigetsu.

"Let me take you home, it's not safe for you to go alone. A lot of creeps could follow you." Suigetsu laid a hand on her shoulder.  
"What, like you?"  
She said back bitterly, adjusting her glasses.

He smirked gently  
"Just let me drive you home, Karin."  
The woman's very being shook, finally giving in. "Fine.." She mumbled after a few seconds.

•

The two stepped back into the chilling winter air, both shivered and holding tighter onto each other.  
The more Karin walked, the more submission to Suigetsu seemed pleasant..

She could imagine him, grabbing her, holding her, loving her.  
The thought also made her sick.  
He could leave.  
She'd become the slut he talked about to his friends, mock her.

By the time they'd reached Suigetsu's car, she look blown and sick. "Karin, are you okay?" He asked in concern, pressing his hand to her forehead.

She nodded  
"I'm fine, Suigetsu.."  
He shook his head  
"Get into the back seat, let me see you in light."  
She complied hesitantly, still afraid to look at him closely.

He crawled into the back away with her, closing the door behind himself. He took a good look at her  
"You looked pale, sickly, do you feel alright?" Of course, Karin nodded, keeping her gaze guided downward.  
Suigetsu wouldn't have it.  
He tilted her head upward, forcing her to look into his eyes.  
She felt her heart soar, flying higher than it ever had.

'Those eyes...'

His purple orbs were dilated a bit, swallowing a small amount of his vibrant gaze.

Before she could even gain her common sense back, they were kissing. Passionately.

The taste of his alcohol and cigarettes mixed in with her strawberry lipgloss in a desirable, delicious mix.

Suigetsu wrapped his muscular arms around her lower back, closing his eyes, shuddering as Karin's cold arms wrapped themselves around his neck.

They both pulled away after about two minutes, panting heavily, eyes wide and clouded with lust.

Karin kicked herself.

"I-I'm sorry, Suigetsu, please let me out.."

He grabbed her wrists, looking down at her lovingly.  
"Are you afraid I'm going to leave?"

Her ruby eyes widened.  
"H-How'd you-"  
"I can tell. Karin, I want you to hear me, you don't have to make love to me right now, though I desperately want you to," He pressed his lower body against hers, quietly giving her proof of his arousal "no matter what you do right now, I'm not leaving you, not unless you want me to. Making love and leaving is the most cowardly thing a man can do. I'll let you make a decision.."

He stroked her now crimson cheek, awaiting her response.

"I don't want you to leave...let's make love...let's love each other.."  
She muttered desperately into the crook of his neck.

He nodded kissing her neck gently  
"Have you..made love before..?"  
Suigetsu asked, slowly unbuttoning her shirt.

"Once, almost a year ago..please don't torture me by going slowly, Suigetsu.." She begged, stroking his hair.

He found relief in the fact she wasn't a virgin. He wouldn't have to worry about hurting her, nor would he have to move slowly.

They collided lips once again, tearing through each other's clothing. Before they actually pulled away for oxygen, both of them were entirely bare. She was dripping in arousal. Suigetsu's manhood throbbed and ached, longing for a host.

She wrapped her legs around his hips, blushed even darker than the red she already had on her cheeks.

He groaned and the feel of her wet opening against him, and he couldn't take anymore.

Suigetsu positioned himself at her dripping cunt, looking down to see her face once before he lost his mind.

Karin's eyes locked in with his  
"Please...Suigetsu, you've had me turned on since I saw you with your friends..~"  
Her voice came out desperate and hopeless.

Suigetsu snapped and shoved his aching cock into Karin's opening.

She gasped and immediately threw her head back in immense pleasure.  
It'd been so long since she'd felt so loved. So alive. So wanted.

The white haired man groaned loudly into the pale skin that covered Karin's neck. God, it felt good.  
Of course, he'd had sex before, but this was different.

"Suigetsu~!"  
Karin cried out, bucking her fragile hips into his as he thrusted harder.

It's wasn't long until Karin felt herself coming to an end. Suigetsu could feel his own orgasm as well, but she came first.

Watching her face form so beautifully, hearing her cry his name so loudly, feeling her walls clench around his member, he came as well.

"Karin..~!"

With that, it was over.  
The two laid and panted for a few minutes, and then kissed each other thankfully.

Suigetsu kissed her collar bones softly as he slid out of her.

"I love you."  
"Please don't leave..I love you.."  
"I'm not, Karin, not unless you want that."  
"No..I don't want you to."  
Was all Karin remembered.

•

The red headed woman awoke in an unfamiliar place, and she ached delectably on her lower body.

She threw her legs over the edge of the bed, memories from last night, filling her head.

She couldn't help as a light smile grace her lips. "He didn't leave.."

A loud crash yanked her from her sweet fantasies, making her stand.

"Suigetsu?"  
She shouted down the hall, not knowing which direction to follow.

"In here!"

He called, voice sounding from the north. She followed the sound, greeted by the image of him standing over the stove with a blank expression.

"I tried to make breakfast..I'm not good at this.."

She rolled her eyes and stepped to his side, wrapping her frail arms around his shoulders  
"Leave this stuff to me, alright?"


End file.
